


appendages, bandages

by starrelia (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Cisgender, M/M, Rimming, Secret Identity, Sentai Genji Shimada, Sibling Incest, Small Penis, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/starrelia
Summary: His first reaction to seeing Cyberninja is to chase after him and then try to stop whatever criminal activities that he may be plotting up to.But then, Genji finds himself trying to save his rival when he seems to be chased by some sort of odd, large creature.





	appendages, bandages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Basura Leche (artzypinkcow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artzypinkcow/gifts).



>  
> 
>  **Note:** Hanzo's ass is referred to as a cunt several times in this fic.

Genji doesn’t know what to expect when he hears the loud, intense yells of Cyberninja. His day starts out as normal; he is hopping from roof to roof, making his daily rounds as he speeds past everyone on the ground. He almost feels like Spiderman in this way, jumping roof to roof trying to make sure that there are no bad guys around doing… well, baddie stuff. Criminal activities and all that jazz; trying to prevent crime as best he can, take care of the little guys.

Man, he really is like Spiderman when he thinks about it. Everything is going smoothly, nothing is catching him off-guard until he catches sight of Cyberninja frantically running. His first instinct is to immediately chase after Cyberninja and try and stop whatever it is that is trying to chase after him from getting to him.

Then he sees something big with multiple arms chasing after Cyberninja and Genji realises, with a large amount of alarm, that his sole rival is actually in potential danger considering the way that he’s just… fleeing away from the black blob that is chasing after him. With a speed that he has never seen Cyberninja run at before, Genji watches him flee for a bit before he starts to tail after him.

They go on a long ass chase before Cyberninja finally drops down into some sort of apartment flat, and the creature follows after… and he hears an intense, loud yell and this is where he finds himself in his current predicament. He climbs down after Cyberninja, turns to face his rival and opens his mouth to try and ask what is wrong…

Only to immediately choke on his own saliva when he takes in what is happening right now. Cyberninja’s leg armour is thrown aside and his legs [they’re so smooth! Holy shit, they are _so smooth and hairless_ ] are spread open—held open, rather, by the creature… that Genji realises, finally, is some sort of tentacle monster that has attached itself to the ceiling. Its slimy tendrils are wrapped around Cyberninja’s legs, keeping him wide open, while several large tentacles seem to have made themselves at home _inside_ of Cyberninja.

Genji is going to be honest. This is not the first time he has considered Cyberninja _sexually._ There is something about the way that his rival holds himself… proud, arrogant, with a misplaced [yet familiar] _honour_ for someone who is a murderous little bastard, holding his values high above others… it makes Genji want to do horrible things to him. Throw away all his morals and claim Cyberninjas his own in a way that Sentai Man never will.

And right now, all he can do is stare at the fact that Cyberninja is being held up, clinging to the slippery little tendrils of the tentacle creature’s body as his asshole is spread wide, _wide_ open. His hole gapes wide, the wrinkles of his hole hidden away by all the tentacles that try to desperately fit themselves inside of his tight, little cunt…

To Genji’s surprise, Cyberninja’s cock is… small. It is _genuinely_ small, not at all what he expects, and he has to hold himself back from moving forward and trying to do anything to his rival. He swallows and turns his hidden gaze onto the tentacle monster and peers around, trying to see if it has a face anywhere. He finds none, but still feels that the tentacle monster is watching him and he tries to ignore it as best he can.

There are far more important things to focus on, such as the fact that Cyberninja is getting hard from it. The slick of the tentacles that are trying to desperately stuff themselves in such a tight hole drips down his hole, bright purple in contrast to his skin, and in a copious amount. Genji takes a few steps forward, hands outstretched as if to try and be comforting, and separate tentacles wrap around his ankles and keep him held down, as if trying to force him to only _watch_ as his nemesis wails and presses back against the tentacles.

His hole looks so good like that, fluttering desperately around the large and pulsing insertions. They wriggle inside of his spread hole and Genji watches with a growing hunger and painful erection as Cyberninja tries to roll his hips and ride the tentacles. His little cock drools pre-cum in a long, thin line down onto the floor, looking so _cute_ and begging for Genji to take his helmet off and put his mouth on it.

But he can’t give his identity away, at least his lust addled mind can recognise that as he watches Cyberninja try to clench his slutty, red hole around the undulating tentacles that begin to finally move in his stuffed, full hole. Cyberninja’s wailing, his voice muffled by his mask and Genji wants to kiss him, wants to see Cyberninja’s face and see who it is that has teased him so. Fights him, gives him a challenge like nothing else in the world.

Yet the creature holds him down, keeps him still, and proceeds to fuck the object of Genji’s desire right in front of him. Cyberninja bouncing his hips up and down as small tentacles reach down to wrap around his cock and swallow it up, essentially. It moves up and down quickly, overstimulating him with the several appendages already rubbing and playing with his prostate no doubt.

He has to fumble with his pants, trying to stuff his gloved hands into his briefs so that he can wrap a hand around his cock and start jerking off. The sight is too much, his mouth open behind his helmet and a part of him wishes that he didn’t have an identity to hide. He wants to lick Cyberninja’s thighs, taste the sweat of his body, and even lick up the tip of his cock… but he doubts that he will.

All his musings come to a halt when he hears the sniffly moans that his enemy is letting slip free from his mouth. His legs spread wide, the slick that drips down making his cunt look so delicious and perfect… The frustration in him grows and Genji moves to take a step forward only to realise, abruptly, that he _can._ The creature has let him go and Genji swallows the lump that has gathered in his throat from knowing that.

“Please… _please please…”_ Cyberninja begins to beg then, his voice no longer smug as he is being fucked to an inch of his life… and the appendages slip out with loud, slick and dirty shlurps and squishes, squelches, that make Cyberninja sound like a gangbanged slut and Genji’s cock throbs and oozes more pre-cum out that he spreads around the tip of his erection.

The tendrils all but slip out, and the one that is around Cyberninja’s cock lets him go as well. Instead of moving to give him more pleasure and let Cyberninja fall, they wrap around his wrists and arms and hold him up while two medium and long appendages reach behind his ruined, fucked enemy and instead spreads his hole open.

He makes it over to the dirty, used Cyberninja on shaky legs and falls on his knees. His hands fumble with his helmet and throws it away, his hands coming to land on Cyberninja’s asshole and Genji immediately buries his face in between those firm ass cheeks. His tongue laps at Cyberninja’s wet rim, tasting the surprisingly sweet slick of the tentacles, and Genji groans in pleasure at finally being able to get his mouth on Cyberninja.

His enemy jumps in surprise, tense, and he lets out a muffled, “w-what?” but Genji ignores him. His tongue dips into the loose and gaping asshole before him, his fingers slipping in as well to try and find Cyberninja’s prostate so that Genji can tease it just like his rival has in every fight they’ve had. “D-don’t—don’t!” Cyberninja cries out, the forcefulness of his voice returning only to feed as Genji rubs, presses and massages his already abused prostate.

The creature doesn’t seem to do anything, absolutely fine and seemingly settled with just holding Cyberninja open so that Genji can have his way. He doubts that the whore’s cunt is tight enough to feel good enough to fuck, so Genji reaches into his pants again and wraps his hand around his cock and jacks off while he tastes and licks at Cyberninja’s hole.

His tongue drags across the rim of Cyberninja’s abused, gaping ass, licking the purple slick away while his fingers continue to rub and play with his prostate. He tenses up finally, trying to clench up around Genji’s tongue but unable to, and he screams his release as his small, tiny little cock pulses and then lets out little splurts of cum onto the floor.

And even though Cyberninja has finally cum and is starting to cry, begging for Genji to stop, his tongue does not still… and he finds himself massaging Cyberninja’s prostate until he dry orgasms, and continues on past that until his rival can no longer beg for him to stop.


End file.
